The Lost One
by erbby17
Summary: A WIP work-in-progress of a tale involving Inuyasha's forgotten sister, OC, obviously. This is merely a vague introduction to the story.


_A/N: Wow. I can't believe I'm writing an Inuyasha fic again after all these years. :O It must be the new anime coming out in October that's put me in the mood. Okay, where to begin and make this short as all hell..._

_A good 4 years ago, I came up with the idea of a cute story with an OC as Inuyasha's sister (LOOK AT MY ORIGINALITY! XD jk, jk) and I loved what I had come up with. Unfortunately, I never wrote it down and forgot all about it. But I also had an alternate idea with the same character. The following fanfiction is an introduction to the alternate idea, which will now become the MAIN idea._

_Since I just decided to redo this yesterday, this fanfic is still in the works, but I just wanted to write this one scene real quick and post it as an intro. I hope you like it. I do. :3_

_DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own the Inuyasha series or any of its characters. It belongs to its respective owners. The character of "Inuyasha's sister", however, DOES belong to me. As well as the fic itself. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D Title is subject to change.  
_

**The Lost One: Introduction**

"Kaede-sama! Someone…there's someone in the Inuyasha Forest!"

The young priestess picked up her head, glaring at the villager quizzically. "Then escort them out. It's a very simple task," Kaede stated, slight agitation in her voice. To be interrupted in prayer so unnecessarily; following her deceased sister's footsteps as the village's priestess was quite a tiring job. Of course, it had only been ten long years since that time.

The villager's eye twitched, his face draining of its color. "But…y-youkai!!"

That would explain the ruckus.

Quick to her feet, Kaede raced towards that infamous forest, bow and arrow in hand. A youkai in the Inuyasha Forest meant a youkai in the village and the priestess couldn't leave such a danger unscathed. She had to act.

Over the hills and fields, Kaede ran until her lungs stung with pain, the collective of trees thickening as she neared the tree. Now she could feel it, that ominous aura of a youkai lingering deeper in the forest. "Don't you dare harm this village," she whispered to herself, gripping tightly to her bow in hand.

Closing in on the tree, Kaede froze. The alleged youkai stood there beside it, looking intently upon Inuyasha, the hanyou that had been sealed there for ten years. However, this youkai resembled the young dog eared boy pinned to the tree: cascading silver hair, small dog-shaped ears upon its crown, and thick, menacing claws gripping a blood stained sword. Though this beast had a much smaller frame and though the surrounding aura was thick with malevolence and bloodlust, a hint of depression and longing lingered in the air as well.

The youkai turned its head, meeting Kaede's eyes with piercing golden irises. "Human," it began to speak, its voice soft and lilting, "this boy. What's his name?"

Kaede was still frozen, staring at the alluring frame of this terrifying woman. "I-Inuyasha," she spat out, hesitant at first.

The silver haired beauty smiled sadly, turning her head back to the tree and walking towards the red-cloaked boy. "Inuyasha," she repeated softly, reaching her hand out.

"Don't!" Kaede yelled, prepping an arrow and aiming it towards the woman's hand. "That beast is sealed there for a reason! And even if you tried, a youkai's power has no chance against my sister's curse."

The woman smirked, sheathing her sword. "I had no such intention, human," she chortled, stepping away from the tree and making her way deeper into the forest.

Shaken, Kaede took a deep breath, garnering the strength to speak out to the woman. "Who are you?" Her voice easily masked the terror she felt inside.

The silver-haired woman kept her pace steady and her vision forward, though her voice carried itself gently along the wind towards Kaede. "Inuyasha's sister…"

In less than a second, she disappeared among the greenery.

_**~erbby**_


End file.
